Come What May Traducción
by BitchRiggs
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Cuando Kurt se mudó a Nueva York con su novio de 2 años, no sabía que esperar. Conocer a Blaine Anderson en una cafetería apenas parecía suficiente. Pero enamorarse y ayudar a Blaine a superar uno de los obstáculos más grandes de su vida se convirtió en una aventura que le cambió la vida. Traducción autorizada de 4everklaine.
1. Semana 1 La cafetería

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "Come What May" de 4everklaine

Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 4002263 (/)

Su historia: .net(/) s (/) 10891275 (/) 1 (/) Come-What-May

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

Había estado ahí 3 veces esa semana. Todos los días exactamente a las 8 de la mañana había entrado, ordenado una bebida, y sentado en la esquina más lejana de la cafetería. Se había doblado hacia la pantalla de una computadora, sin duda terminando alguna  
tarea de último minuto o algo importante. Él no había reconocido a nadie más en la cafetería pero sus miradas distantes eran suficientes para Kurt Hummel.

La mudanza de Lima, Ohio a Nueva York había sido demasiado large. Kurt había esperado por esto por mucho tiempo. Ahora que estaba en la ciudad, estaba agradecido por el tiempo que no estaba desempacando, o trabajando en el nuevo restaurante al que había  
logrado entrar. Sus mañanas en la cafetería eran una oportunidad de tomar un paso atrás y disfrutar unos momentos solo.

Pero algo raro había sucedido desde el primer día. Un hombre bajo había entrado a la cafetería. Tenía cabello chino e incontrolable. Sus cejas eran gruesas, y se llevaba así mismo tan alto y lleno de propósito que hizo a Kurt mirar más tiempo de lo pensado.

El hombre había volteado a ver a Kurt, después de recibir la bebida que ordenó y sonrió, notando a Kurt observándolo. Él luego caminó a su esquina trasera, se escondió detrás de la pantalla de su laptop y ocasionalmente lanzaba miradas en dirección a  
Kurt. Cuando se levantó para irse dio a Kurt un guiño rápido, mientras Kurt ofrecía una media sonrisa en su dirección.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron de forma similar y Kurt estuvo tentado a presentarse. Si iba a ser rutina, tenía que saber más sobre el misterioso extraño.

Y luego el jueves llegó, y el extraño se había desvanecido. Nunca entró. Su mesa usual se mantuvo vacía, y Kurt esperó un poco más de lo que debería sólo para ver si él se presentaba.

Lo mismo sucedió el viernes, yKurt sintió una ligera irritación crecer en él. ¿Por qué había desaparecido los últimos dos días? Parecía ser bien conocido por los trabajadores de la tienda. Seguramente era un cliente habitual.

"¿Estas bien?" su novio preguntó más tarde ese día. "Pareces distraído". Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, Kurt acurrucado a su lado, pero apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras desde que Kurt llegó a casa del trabajo.

"¿Lo estoy?" Kurt preguntó, levantando la mano del libro en su mano. "Lo siento, fue un largo día en el trabajo" Largo día pensando en esos ojos avellana. ¿Por qué estaba tan intrigado por aquellos ojos? Ni siquiera conocía a la persona detrás de ellos.

"¿Supongo que entonces no quieres empezar a desempacar? Tendremos que terminar tarde o temprano."

"Lo sé, Dylan. Sólo no creo tener la energía esta noche. Hemos estado en eso por días, y ha sido una larga semana" Kurt bajo su libro y se sentó, recargándose en su novio. El chico de ojos color chocolate lo miró con simpatía y Kurt se inclinó, besándolo  
suavemente. "Eres demasiado impaciente, sólo toma una noche para relajarte."

"No puedo. Hay tanto que hacer." Dylan resopló. Siempre estaba moviéndose. Nunca había tiempo para sentarse quieto.

"Puedo pensar en una forma de relajarte" Kurt dijo, sus dedos encontrando el primer botón de la camisa de Dylan y desabotonándolo.

Empujando su mano, Dylan dijo "no, no quiero."

Era el turno de Kurt para resoplar y Dylan sacudió su cabeza en protesta. "Voy a desempacar, fin de la historia" Se levantó del sofá y se puso a trabajar, encontrando la caja más cercana y rasgándola.

"Bien, encontraré a alguien más entretenido que tú" Kurt tomó su teléfono y se desplazó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el número que estaba buscando.

"¡Hey!" la relajante voz de Mercedes Jones vino a través del teléfono. "¿Cómo estás?" Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto. Fue desde su visita a Lima para Navidad y había sido meses atrás. Mercedes era la única persona con la que mantuvo  
contacto después de la graduación. Incluso entonces, estaba tan ocupada lanzando su carrera musical que apenas tenía tiempo de hablar esos días.

"Cansado. Mi novio no me da la noche libre de desempacar, así que me siento rebelde. ¿Quieres salir esta noche?" Kurt dijo al teléfono, ignorando la mirada molesta de Dylan.

"Me encantaría. Hace tanto que no te veo, pero no puedo. Es noche de cita para mí y Sam. Hicimos planes hace un buen rato" ella dijo disculpándose. "¿Podemos salir mañana?"

"¿Quieres tomar un café en la mañana?" Kurt pregunto esperanzado. Esperaba poder ver a alguien en la cafetería. Llevar a Mercedes era una simple excusa para salir de su casa un sábado por la mañana.

"De acuerdo, ¿las nueve suena bien para ti?" Mercedes preguntó.

"No" Kurt dijo demasiado rápido. Rápidamente pensó en una respuesta ante la mirada confusa de Dylan. "Quiero decir, tengo que estar en un lugar mañana y necesito llegar temprano. ¿Nos podemos ver a las ocho?"

"Supongo. Te veo ahí." Mercedes colgó.

"¿A dónde iras mañana?" Dylan preguntó sospechando, sacando una fila de libros de una caja y poniéndolos en una repisa. "Pensé que pasaríamos algo de tiempo juntos mañana."

"Tomé un turno extra en el restaurante" mintió. "Están realmente llenos esta semana, y necesitaban un par de manos extra, así que me ofrecí. Con la renta de aquí, podríamos utilizar algunos turnos extra."

"Supongo" Dylan se movió más cerca de Kurt y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Entonces eso significa que puedo desempacar mañana. Podemos tener algo de tiempo juntos esta noche." Su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó con fuerza a Kurt.

Sorprendido, Kurt rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y dijo "Bien, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde que llegamos aquí" Tomó la mano de Dylan y lo llevó a la habitación.

* * *

"¿Estás buscando algo?" Mercedes preguntó la mañana siguiente, mientras los ojos de Kurt se mantenían en la puerta cuando la campana sonó.

"¿Huh? Oh, no," Kurt negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente tomó un sorbo de su vaso. El movimiento rápido lo hizo gotear café, dejando una pequeña mancha en su bufanda blanca. Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a frotar la mancha.

La campana sonó de nuevo, y él se congeló, la servilleta aun en su mano.

Mercedes volteó y notó al hombre que Kurt estaba mirando. "¿Lo conoces o algo?" preguntó.

"Uh, no," Kurt frotó rápidamente su bufanda otra vez para que su acción se viera menos torpe. Observaba al hombre pagar por su bebida y girar hacia su mesa habitual. Él se congeló cuando vio a Kurt y sus ojos se encontraron. Kurt intentó sonreír, pero  
se sentía muy nervioso, su boca simplemente dio una contracción nerviosa extraña. El hombre rápidamente dio vuelta del mostrador, miró a su mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando se dirigió a la acera, Mercedes preguntó "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Estoy a punto de descubrirlo" Kurt dijo, saltando de su asiento. Empujó la puerta y camino por la acera tras el hombre. "¡Hey, espera!" gritó desesperado. Tenía que saber quién era el extraño. Ya había desaparecido de él una vez. ¿Y si lo hacía otra  
vez?

El hombre volteó y detuvo sus pasos. "¿Si?" Dijo incomodo, cuando Kurt se detuvo frente a él.

"Yo, um…" De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea qué decirle al extraño.

Con las cejas levantadas, el hombre se dio vuelta listo para irse y Kurt dijo: "No, espera"

"¿Sabes? Puede que tenga que estar en otro lugar ahora" dijo molesto.

"¿Puede?" Kurt preguntó ante la declaración.

"Sólo digo, querías decir algo, dilo. No sabes en qué tipo de apuro estoy" el hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Pero sé que hace un par de días en esta semana tuviste mucho tiempo para demorarte en la mañana" Kurt dijo estúpidamente. Deseo no haberlo dicho. Lo hacía sonar como un acosador.

"Buen punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" El hombre preguntó, con expresión más relajada.

"Yo sólo… sentí que no tenías intenciones de irte. Yo… quería asegurarme de que no hice nada para ofenderte. Pareciste irte con mucha prisa de pronto" dijo. Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Este chico probablemente creía que estaba loco.

Para el horror de Kurt, soltó una suave carcajada, "Nunca en mi vida te he hablado. ¿Por qué me ofenderías?"

"No lo sé" Kurt respondió patéticamente.

El hombre asintió, "Hagamos un trato. ¿Vas a estar ahí el lunes?"

"¿Donde?"

"La cafetería" se rió.

"Si."

"Voy a comprar una bebida para ti" dijo. "No me agradezcas. Ni siquiera tienes que hablarme. Podemos sentarnos en diferentes mesas como siempre hacemos. Sólo déjame comprar tu bebida" dijo, tomando un sorbo del café que tenía en la mano.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido.

"Porque si vas a estar ahí tan seguido como yo, tal vez tengamos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. No tenemos que hablar. Sólo no quiero sentirme culpable cada vez que no vengo."

"Lamento eso" Kurt dijo. Se sentía tan estúpido. ¿Por qué sentía que había hecho algo malo? El hombre tenía todo el derecho para irse cuando quisiera. Kurt fue tonto al correr tras él. Pero esos ojos…

"Te veré por ahí… Lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó de pronto.

"K-Kurt" tartamudeó, alejando la mirada de esos ojos. Eran terriblemente fascinantes.

"Mi nombre es Blaine" tendió su mano y Kurt la apretó. "Te veo luego, Kurt" Giró sobre sus talones y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Kurt observó a Blaine hasta que se mezcló con el resto de la multitud. Miró hacia abajo a su mano y sonrió. Él había estado realmente incierto acerca de venir a Nueva York. La idea de empezar de nuevo, hacer nuevos amigos y tener todo tan diferente parecía  
asustadizo. Pero al menos estaba Blaine. Era sólo una bebida, pero la idea generosa de un extraño parecía muy prometedora para un comienzo brillante.

* * *

Hola, esta es la primer traducción que hago, por lo tanto no es perfecta, pero intento dar lo mejor de mi. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente desean hablar conmigo dejen un comentario o manden un mensaje.

Gracias por leer, tengan un excelente día.


	2. Semana 2 Toda la mañana

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "Come What May" de 4everklaine

Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 4002263 (/)

Su historia: .net(/) s (/) 10891275 (/) 1 (/) Come-What-May

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

Blaine hizo su camino a la cafetería ese lunes en la mañana y en el mostrador le dijo a Bella que iba a ordenar lo usual y una bebida para alguien llamado Kurt. Le pidió que esperara hasta que él llegara. Entonces fue a la esquina más lejana, sacó su  
laptop y empezó a trabajar.

Su horario se volvió frenético desde que las clases empezaron hace un par de semanas. Entre eso, el tiempo en el hospital y el tiempo extra como voluntario, parecía que no podía tomarse un descanso. Blaine esperaba sus tranquilas mañanas lejos de la escuela  
y su departamento. En casa pasaba tiempo con su novia. Blaine la amaba pero aún necesitaba tiempo solo.

Y la cafetería parecía un gran lugar para pasar tiempo. Sabía que nadie trabajaba ahí. En las mañanas que la cafetería estaba vacía, Bella hablaba con él, y se sentía bien platicar con alguien que no lo conocía tan bien. Ella no tenía nada que juzgar.  
Y luego estaba el chico que apareció hace unas semanas. Blaine nunca lo había visto. Era como si hubiera venido de la nada. De pronto se presentaba cada día. Estaba solo. Entraba, se sentaba con su café, y como Blaine, disfrutaba su tiempo solo. Claro,  
Blaine usualmente usaba su tiempo para ponerse al corriente con su tarea, pero el extraño sólo usaba su tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Había notado a Blaine. De vez en cuando Blaine atrapaba su mirada y ambos desviaban la vista, avergonzados.  
Pero había algo sobre esos ojos azules...

Se sintió humillado el sábado, cuando lo hizo obvio al ver hacia su mesa y ver a Kurt ahí con su amiga. ¿Novia? No sabía y no era de su incumbencia. Era mejor dejarlo así. ¿Por qué Kurt lo había confrontado? ¿Qué le importaba? No conocía a Blaine. Aun  
así el gesto provocó algo en Blaine que lo llevó a este momento, comprar una bebida para Kurt.

Blaine sonrió mientras veía a Kurt acercarse al mostrador. Bella miró a su dirección y él le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, luego Bella preguntó "¿Kurt?"

"¿Si?" Preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Un momento", preparó una bebida y se la entregó. "Cortesía de la casa" sonrío.

Kurt volteó y miró a Blaine. "Más bien tuya" dijo, caminando hacia la mesa de Blaine y poniendo el vaso ahí. Busco en su bolsillo y encontró su billetera. Empezó a abrirla.

"Ni siquiera te molestes" Blaine advirtió. "Me levantaré y dejaré el dinero en la mesa para que alguien más lo encuentre."

Esta vez Kurt casi levanta las cejas hasta la línea donde comienza su cabello. "No, no lo harías. ¿Quién haría eso?"

"Yo" Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Vacilando, Kurt regresó su billetera a su bolsillo y se sentó. "¿Qué eres? Hasta ahora sé que compras café a extraños, dejas dinero en la mesa para desconocidos... ¿Quién es tan generoso con la gente que no conoce?"

"Te conozco," Blaine respondió. "Tu nombre es Kurt, te gusta el café y disfrutas pasar tiempo en tus pensamientos."

"Eso es perturbador" Kurt dijo rápidamente.

Blaine rió. "No, no lo es. Te miro sentado solo, tomando café cada día, y me dijiste tu nombre. No creo que sea perturbador. Sólo es cuestión de observar. Tú has observado que soy generoso con extraños y me gusta el café así que estamos a mano."

"Eres raro" Kurt comentó.

"También es una buena observación." Blaine respondió tomando un trago de su bebida. "También podría adivinar que pareces tener veinte. ¿Qué tan cierto es?"

"Tu racha se acabó. Tengo veintitrés" Kurt asintió. "Tú tienes, ¿que, dieciocho?"

"Eres mejor con hechos que adivinando." Blaine rió. "Soy un año menor que tú."

"Veintidós" Kurt concluyó.

"¿Ves? Mejor con los hechos." Blaine asintió.

"Estas loco" Kurt dijo.

"Ese no es un hecho" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Si fuera así me harían pruebas a mí en vez de hacer las pruebas."

"¿Pruebas?" Kurt preguntó curioso.

"Estoy en la escuela de medicina. Si voy a ser un doctor tendré que lidiar con gente loca, yo no puedo ser la persona loca." Blaine tomó otro trago de su bebida y miró a Kurt.

"Blaine, veintidós, escuela de medicina, amable con desconocidos, le gusta el café y es raro." Kurt contó con sus dedos. "Bueno, ahora sé seis cosas sobre ti, estamos cerca de ser mejores amigos."

"No a menos que yo sepa seis cosas sobre ti." Blaine le recordó. Le sorprendió como llevaba la conversación con él.

"Kurt, veintitrés, me gusta el café, me siento a tomarlo solo" Kurt contó. "Rayos, me quedo atrás. Bien, acabo de mudarme desde Ohio, y actualmente trabajo en un restaurante para pagar la renta."

"Mi número siete es que también soy de Ohio." Blaine dijo. "Westerville. Mi número ocho es que asistí a la academia Dalton y prácticamente llevé a los Warblers a cada competencia de coros."

La barbilla de Kurt cayó. "Lima, preparatoria McKinley. Yo estaba en Nuevas Direcciones. Competimos contra los Warblers más de una vez. Si tan sólo eres un año menor que yo, significa que hemos competido antes."

"Ah, así que somos enemigos naturales" Blaine chasqueo los dedos. "Pues ahí va la "regla de los doce hechos y somos mejores amigos" No puedo ser tu amigo" se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Podrías detenerte?" Kurt tomó su brazo y lo bajo, riendo. "Casi me transfiero a Dalton, significa que pudimos haber sido un equipo, creo que eso lo cancela."

"Casi" Blaine guiñó. "Tu número ocho es decirme porqué casi te transfieres a Dalton y cambiaste de opinión."

Kurt titubeó, pensando su respuesta. "Yo era acosado. Realmente quería irme, pero no podíamos pagarlo. Mi papá estaba ofreciendo pagar la matrícula con el dinero que había ahorrado para su luna de miel, porque acababa de casarse, pero yo no podía hacerle  
eso. Apenas había tenido un infarto y realmente necesitaba tiempo lejos de todo. Tiene un taller mecánico así que es bastante estresante. Mi hermanastro y yo nos encargamos de la tienda un tiempo y sólo acepté que la preparatoria sería miserable."

"Perdí la cuenta." Blaine admitió.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de contarme cómo diez cosas" Blaine sonrió

"¡Me estoy abriendo contigo y es todo lo que piensas!" Kurt resopló cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo lamento." Blaine se disculpó. "Realmente deseo que las cosas hubieran funcionado para ti. Pudimos haber sido amigos desde antes, y ahora ya sabría más de 15 cosas de ti."

"Sólo estoy feliz de estar lejos de Lima." Kurt dijo.

"¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tempo?"

"Quise ir a NYADA pero no logre entrar." Kurt hizo una pausa antes de hablar. "Fui a una universidad comunitaria por un año y luego mi hermanastro murió... Fue muy difícil para mi familia, no podía irme. Me quedé para ayudar a mi papá con el taller por  
un rato. Los dos sabíamos lo infeliz que era y finalmente un día me dijo que debería venir aquí. Así que mi novio y yo empacamos un día y vinimos aquí."

"Oh" Blaine respondió. Era mucho que asimilar. ¿Qué podía decir? No era como que conociera a Kurt. No sabía cómo iba a manejar lo que dijera o si diría algo malo.

"Lo siento, divago cuando me pongo nervioso" Kurt se sonrojó.

"No estés nervioso" Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Alcanzó su mano y la tomó. Su mano se sentía tan suave, tan lisa. Blaine subió la mirada y encontró sus ojos. Para su sorpresa Kurt sonrió. "¿Por qué estás nervioso?"

"No lo sé" Kurt se encogió de hombros, apartando su mano de la de Blaine. "Realmente no sé, estoy sentado aquí contándote mis problemas... Tal vez pienses que soy raro."

"Lo agregare a la lista de cosas que sé sobre ti." Blaine bromeó. Cuando la expresión de Kurt se mantuvo seria Blaine habló. "Mira, no te conozco más de lo que tú me conoces. Es obvio que tienes mucho en tu plato. Si sólo quieres a alguien para escucharte,  
soy el indicado para ti. Puedes venir a sentarte cada mañana y yo escucharé lo horrible que fue tu última comida o si peleaste con tu novio... Lo que desees, sin juzgarte."

"¿Por qué te interesas tanto?" Kurt cuestionó.

Blaine encogió los hombros. "Pareces una persona decente cargando mucho. Sabes que me gusta ayudar a desconocidos, así que quiero ayudar, si eso es lo que necesitas de mí."

"Ya no soy un desconocido. Sabes demasiado." Kurt tomó un poco de su café. "Seríamos mejore amigos si supiera un poco más de ti."

"¿Quién es curioso ahora?"

"Escupe" dijo Kurt.

"¿No tienes que estar en algún lado?" Blaine preguntó. Kurt sacudió su cabeza y Blaine dijo "bien, ven conmigo." Tomó la mano de Kurt y lo guio a la puerta. En la acera, soltó a Kurt y empezó a caminar esperando que Kurt lo siguiera.

"¿Debería ser tan confiado?" Kurt preguntó. "¿Y si me estás llevando a un lugar peligroso?"

"No envenené tu café, ¿o sí?" Blaine preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo.

Miró el vaso en sus manos y dijo "no lo sé, empiezo a sentirme extraño."

"Esos son los nervios de los que ya hablamos. Vamos." Blaine insistió y para su satisfacción Kurt lo siguió. Caminaron por la banqueta y Blaine dijo "he estado en Nueva York desde los dieciocho años. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano."

"Quería venir después de la preparatoria" Kurt dijo.

"Pero no entraste a NYADA, lo entiendo" Blaine asintió. "Desearía poder haber ido a un lugar como NYADA. La música es algo que mantengo cerca de mi corazón, pero mis padres no lo aprobarían."

"Es tu vida" él comentó.

"Lo sé. Mi hermano Cooper es un actor. Mis padres están decepcionados de él. Mi padre estaba listo para echarlo cuando llegó a casa con su primer papel." Blaine guio a Kurt hacia una multitud ocupada. La gente se abría paso entre ellos y Kurt se agarró  
del brazo de Blaine. "Mis padres son estrictos. Esperan lo mejor y es intimidante. Tenían esta meta para mí desde hace años y se aseguraron de que solicitará entrar a NYU."

"Buena elección" Kurt liberó su apretado agarre en el brazo de Blaine mientras la multitud se hace menor.

"Así que decidí estudiar medicina. Plantaron en mi cabeza por años que la idea de ser intérprete era un sueño lejano y que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. Necesitaba un futuro grabado en piedra." Blaine dijo.

"Bueno, estudiar medicina es ciertamente más prometedor que Broadway o algo así." Kurt tropezó con el borde de la banqueta y Blaine lo atrapó. "Mi padre siempre me ha impulsado a seguir mis sueños. Realmente quería ser parte de algo de Broadway, pero  
la moda también es mi sueño. Ahora pienso, que estoy tan lejos de NYADA, realmente debería adentrarme en la moda."

"Eso ayuda a tu búsqueda de trabajo" Blaine sonrió. "Desearía haber hecho algo así. Pero ese no es el plan, y estoy tan lejos de eso que no sé si puedo cambiar mi plan ahora. "

"Siempre puedes cambiar tu plan, eres joven." Kurt dijo. "Tienes tiempo de sobra para descubrir quién eres."

Blaine titubeó, inseguro de cuánto debería decirle a Kurt. Había mucho con lo que no se sentía cómodo mencionando todavía. Finalmente dijo, "no me molesta la escuela de medicina. Al menos puedo ayudar a las personas, eso es lo que realmente quiero."

"Pero si no estás satisfecho" Kurt continuó.

"Mi novia busca empleo en Broadway. Es una cantante excelente. Ha estado adicionando para obras y es realmente emocionante para ella. Es agradable verla teniendo una oportunidad para vivir su sueño." Blaine dijo, cambiando de tema. No estaba seguro si  
era algo de lo que quería seguir hablando.

"Mi club Glee y yo vinimos a Nueva York para las nacionales en mi penúltimo año. Mi mejor amiga y yo nos metimos al teatro Gershwin y tuvimos la oportunidad de cantar en el escenario. Fue una sensación increíble. Broadway siempre ha sido su sueño más  
grande y ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida." El recuerdo puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?" Blaine sonrió. El simple pensamiento de hacer algo impredecible y atrevido sonaba tentador para él.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Kurt exclamó. "Blaine tuve suerte de no ser arrestado por meterme al teatro, no lo haré otra vez."

Blaine continuó sonriéndole. Sonaba como una oportunidad increíble. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ser muy cuidadoso todo el tiempo. Quería poder soltarse un poco. "Vamos, si lo has hecho antes sabes cómo hacerlo otra vez."

Kurt vaciló poniendo sus manos en sus labios. "Blaine" dijo.

"Kurt."

"No."

"¿Por favor?" Blaine puso los mejores ojos de cachorro que podía hacer y pudo ver los ojos de Kurt derretirse antes los suyos. Funcionó.

"No pudo creer que haremos esto" Kurt rodó sus ojos.

"¡Si!" Blaine exclamó, acercándose a la banqueta y deteniendo un taxi. "Oficialmente eres mi mejor amigo."

Kurt se detuvo, su expresión congelada. Estudió a Blaine por un largo rato y luego sonrió. "Lo acepto" dijo.

Cuando llegaron al teatro Gershwin, y Blaine observó la entrada principal, empezó a arrepentirse por sugerir eso. "Sabes, creo que nos podemos meter en un gran problema por esto. Estoy seguro de que mis padres me matarían si soy arrestado y arruino todo  
mi futuro sólo por esto."

"Relájate Blaine eres muy nervioso" Kurt le dio un codazo.

"Ni siquiera te conozco. Esto podría ser una trampa" Blaine sugirió.

"¡No es una trampa! No tendría el tiempo para planear algo así en el poco tiempo que te conozco." Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Ven, sólo hagámoslo." Le dio un empujón a Blaine y Blaine lentamente extendió su mano hacia la manija.

"¿No tiene seguro?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Seguro, la gente debe estar en la oficina" Kurt lo empujó hacia dentro. "Cuando mi amiga y yo entramos, llegamos hasta el escenario y cantamos sin problema. El tipo de seguridad estaba bien con eso."

"¿Y si no trabaja más aquí? ¿Y si es malo ahora?" Blaine levantó una ceja.

"Lo arreglaremos cuando lleguemos ahí" Kurt dijo, aún detrás de Blaine.

"Si nos arrestan ya no seremos amigos" Blaine dijo, empujando la puerta hacia el pasillo principal. Estaba muy tranquilo y quieto, nadie parecía estar por ahí.

"Vamos" Kurt tomó su mano y corrieron hasta el escenario.

"Esto es de locos" Blaine se rió.

"¡Oigan!" Una estruendosa voz gritó detrás de ellos, se congelaron. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Blaine mostró la mirada más triste que podía poner y dijo "lo lamento tanto, señor. Es que... mi amigo tiene una terrible enfermedad, y ha estado mal por mucho tiempo. Esta es la primera vez que sale del hospital en mucho tiempo.  
Este ha sido su sueño..." La voz de Blaine falló. Bajo la cabeza, antes de continuar, "siempre ha soñado con cantar en un escenario de Broadway y no sabemos si puede hacerlo ahora... Sólo pensábamos-"

"Hmm..." El hombre articuló y Blaine dejó de hablar. Continuó mostrándose tan tranquilo como pudo. Mientras, Kurt se retorció tras él, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo reaccionar dado que de pronto había sido diagnosticado con una terrible enfermedad.

"¿Estás jugando conmigo?" El hombre finalmente preguntó.

"¿Tu respuesta cambiaría si digo que sí?" Blaine dijo francamente.

Continuó viéndolos con sospecha, pero no parecía decidirse.

Finalmente dijo, "les daré diez minutos, pero si no se han ido para entonces, los haré irse."

"Gracias" Blaine sonrió. "Significa mucho para nosotros."

"Eres la persona más loca que he conocido." Kurt se rió mientras Blaine lo llevaba al escenario.

"Gracias" dijo Blaine, "¿qué quieres cantar?"

"Fue muy emocionante cantar una canción de Wicked la última vez, creo que quiero cantar Defying Gravity" Kurt sonrió. "Pero no hay música, y creo que puedo soñar terrible sin ella." Kurt buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Se paró por un minuto,  
buscando algo. Y luego, la canción empezó a sonar. Puso su teléfono en el borde del escenario, le sonrió a Blaine y empezó a cantar, "something has changed within me, something it's not the same."

Esperó a que Blaine se le uniera y, por un momento, Blaine no pudo. Estaba hipnotizado por la angelical voz de Kurt. Sus ojos y su dulce rostro habían sido algo, pero escuchar el sonido salir de su boca era obsesionante, en una forma buena.

Kurt finalmente tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó al centro del escenario. Blaine miró fijamente a los asientos vacíos y se sintió abrumado. Era algo que no podía hacer. Le habían dicho incontables veces que nunca lograría llegar a Broadway, o tener una  
carrera musical. Estar en ese escenario se sentía como un sueño y Blaine sintió su garganta secarse. No podía hacerlo.

Retrocediendo, agitó la cabeza y Kurt tomó su teléfono del piso. Detuvo la música y preguntó, "¿qué pasa?"

"Yo..." se detuvo. "Esto fue un error." Blaine se dirigió a la orilla del escenario y se bajó rápidamente.

Escuchó la voz de Kurt llamando su nombre pero continuó hasta llegar a la puerta.

* * *

Blaine caminó por la cafetería a la mañana siguiente. Se detuvo en la ventana y echó un vistazo. Kurt estaba sentado en la mesa usual y Blaine vaciló. Parte de él quería entrar; la parte de él que sentía un aleteo en su estómago cada vez que miraba esos  
ojos azules. Esa mañana que pasó con Kurt había sido completamente diferente. Nunca había hecho algo así antes y lo había hecho sentirse tan vivo.

Pero la otra parte de él, la que sabía que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo hizo tomar varios pasos hacia atrás de la ventana. No podía estar con Kurt. Conocía sus límites. Sabía que, a pesar de los deseos que trataba de ocultar, sus sentimientos  
por Kurt nunca funcionarían. Tenía una novia. Tenía su vida planeada. Nunca debió saltar sus clases para fingir un tonto sueño en un escenario. Estaría mal dejar a alguien a quien apenas conoce, llegar y arruinar todo. Tenía que alejarse.

El viernes llegó y Blaine finalmente regresó a la cafetería. Había intentado pelear el deseo de regresar esa semana, pero no podía más. Había disfrutado su mañana con Kurt y Blaine no podía dejarlo esperando más.

"Hola" dijo sentándose en la mesa de Kurt.

Kurt saltó, sorprendido por la acción. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó fríamente.

"Lamento haber corrido el otro día" Blaine dijo, mirando hacia su vaso. "Tengo mucho en la cabeza y han sido un par de semanas muy raras… ¿Puedo compensarlo?"

"¿No tienes que estar en algún lugar hoy? "Preguntó Kurt.

"Normalmente soy voluntario en el hospital los viernes en la mañana, pero puedo hacer una gran excepción. Quiero arreglarlo… Ya perdí una clase el lunes, planeaba pasar un gran día contigo…. hasta que hui." Alcanzó la mano de Kurt en la mesa y la tomó.  
Cuando Kurt lo miró Blaine dijo "realmente me agradas, Kurt. No te conozco tanto pero creo que podríamos ser amigos."

"Me gustaría tener un amigo." Kurt admitió tristemente.

"Entonces, como mi amigo, ¿puedes entender que estoy lidiando con mucho ahora mismo y que tal vez necesite espacio a veces?" dijo mirando los ojos azules. Blaine sintió nervios llegando a él pero se forzó a mantener la mirada ahí.

"Claro, Blaine, entiendo" Kurt asintió. "También entiendo que tu tiempo como voluntario debe ser muy importante para ti. No te alejare de ello." Kurt alcanzó su bolso y sacó una pluma. "Ven aquí" Acercó la mano de Blaine y escribió su número telefónico.

"Podrías haberlo escrito en mi teléfono, ¿sabes?" Blaine sugirió.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Estamos yendo lento." Sonrió y guardó la pluma. "Tengo que ir a trabajar. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo... llámame cuando estés libre. Tal vez podríamos ir a comer o algo, pero sólo si estás listo."

"Gracias, Kurt" Blaine dijo. "Te veo luego."

"Nos vemos, amigo" Kurt sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Quién creen que es la novia de Blaine?


	3. Semana 3 Y toda la tarde

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "Come What May" de 4everklaine

Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 4002263 (/)

Su historia: .net(/) s (/) 10891275 (/) 1 (/) Come-What-May

Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

Cuando Blaine fue a la cafetería el martes en la mañana, se sentó en la mesa de Kurt. Él no estaba ahí, pero Blaine quería que supiera que iba a ser fiel a su palabra. Eran amigos. Blaine ya no podía sentarse en la esquina y pretender que Kurt no estaba ahí.  
"Esto es nuevo" Kurt sonrió, poniendo su bolso en sus pies unos momentos más tarde. Se sentó en la silla frente a Blaine y juntó sus manos en la mesa.  
"Un café para ti." Blaine lo deslizó hacia él con una sonrisa.  
"Espera, espera. No puedes seguir comprándome café." Kurt lo empujó lejos de él. "Ya no soy un desconocido, Blaine. Hemos establecido que eres amable con los desconocidos, pero nunca dijimos que tendrías que hacer eso con un amigo."  
"Técnicamente, aún estamos en el proceso de conocernos, así que creo que aún cuenta." Blaine deslizó la bebida de vuelta a Kurt.  
Rodando los ojos Kurt se rindió. "Siempre debes tener la razón, ¿no es así?"  
"Así es" Blaine asintió.  
"Lo añadiré a mi lista de cosas que sé sobre ti." Kurt se rió.  
"Bueno, ahora tienes que decirme algo más." Blaine lo incitó.  
"¿Cuenta si te digo porqué me iré temprano hoy?" Kurt preguntó. "El cumpleaños de mi novio es la próxima semana y realmente necesito comprarle algo bueno. Hemos estado juntos por dos años, quiero darle algo muy especial. Trato de encontrar el regalo perfecto." Kurt giró su vaso entre sus manos.  
"Dos años, eso es impresionante" Blaine asintió. Sintió una punzada de nervios en su estómago. ¿Eran nervios? ¿Eran celos? No tenía derecho de estar celoso. Kurt era su amigo, su nuevo amigo. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con Kurt de todas formas. No podía estar celoso.  
"Si, él es grandioso" Kurt sonrió pensando. "Dylan realmente me ayudó a salir de un lugar oscuro, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo."  
Blaine se sentía más incómodo con la conversación ahora. Se sentía celoso y no podía dejar que esos sentimientos siguieran. "Um, tengo que llegar a clases, tú deberías ir de compras. Te veo luego, Kurt."  
"De acuerdo." Kurt dijo, decepcionado. "Nos vemos"  
Blaine salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia las lluviosas calles de Nueva York.

* * *

Ir a la cafetería parecía un gran reto ahora. No era tan fácil como robar miradas de Kurt a través del lugar. Se estaba volviendo real y Blaine no estaba seguro de poder seguir manejando sus sentimientos. El pensamiento de ver a Kurt lo ponía nervioso, era ridículo sentirse de esa manera porque Kurt no era más que su amigo. Es lo que siempre sería. No había razón para estar nervioso.  
Y aun así, Blaine no pudo presentarse en la cafetería las siguientes dos mañanas. Se sentía muy avergonzado por haber huido de Kurt otra vez. No era culpa de Kurt. Sólo tenía que aprender a controlar sus sentimientos.  
Tal vez una distracción agradable ayudaría.  
 **Nuevo mensaje para Kurt:**  
 _En vez de vernos en la cafetería esta mañana, ¿puedes venir a la sala de pediatría del hospital a las diez? - Blaine_  
Blaine no pasó por café esa mañana y se dirigió directamente al hospital, como hacía cada viernes en la mañana. Ser voluntario con los niños era su parte favorita de la semana. No era como estudiar para cada clase o lidiar con medicinas. La mejor medicina que les podía dar a los niños era felicidad, y Blaine se sentía tan vivo por un momento.  
 **Nuevo mensaje de Kurt:**  
 _Oh-oh. ¿Debería ser tan confiado?_  
 **Nuevo mensaje para Kurt:**  
 _Siempre._  
Blaine pasó la siguiente hora con sus niños favoritos. Algunos de ellos habían estado ahí por un largo tiempo. Una pequeña niña en particular apreciaba las visitas de Blaine. Cuando entraba, ella se sentaba en el regazo de Blaine, quedándose ahí durante toda la estadía de Blaine. Había sido diagnosticada con leucemia hace dos años, y cada día se hacía más débil, pero estaba llena de vida, de felicidad.  
"Gracias por venir hoy, Blainey" le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. "¿Vas a regresar la semana que viene?" Siempre le preguntaba pero no le importaba.  
"Siempre estaré aquí, Savannah" le dio un abrazo y se volteó hacia la puerta. "Te veo después."  
"¿La conoces?" Una suave voz vino de su lado derecho cuando salió de la sala.  
"Kurt" Blaine susurró. La triste tensión que se juntaba en su pecho cada vez que estaba en esa sala se desvaneció al ver a Kurt. "Gracias por venir. Estaba esperando que lo hicieras."  
"¿Quién es la niña?" Kurt preguntó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Aparentemente ese lugar que dio a Kurt la misma reacción que a él le daba.  
"Savannah, tiene siete." Blaine volteo a verla, ella estaba coloreando en un pedazo de papel: su pasatiempo favorito. "He venido aquí por un largo tiempo, ella ha estado aquí desde que llegué. Sus padres tienen mucho miedo de llevarla a casa. Sus abuelos se ofrecieron a pagar por alguien que la cuide en su casa pero sus padres la quieren aquí... Supongo que tienen miedo de lo que puede pasar si ella..."  
"Eso es tan triste" Kurt finalmente dijo, cuando Blaine no pudo terminar la oración.  
"Estoy feliz de poder verla. Es la cosa más dulce. Me gustaría que la conocieras algún día." Blaine dijo sinceramente. Venir a la sala de pediatría era algo que Blaine hacía solo. No había llevado ni a su novia ahí. Pero algo sobre Kurt lo hizo querer compartir a Savannah con él.  
"Pensé que por eso me habías pedido venir aquí hoy." Kurt apuntó hacia la puerta.  
Blaine sacudió la cabeza. "No, no realmente" empezó a caminar por el pasillo y Kurt lo siguió. "Realmente quería disculparme por el otro día si parecía que te estaba ignorando."  
"No pensé eso. ¿Estás bien?" Kurt preguntó preocupado.  
"Si, estoy bien" Blaine asintió. "Sólo... Tenía prisa y me fui. Creo que debo compensar el tiempo que no compartimos esta semana."  
"¿Por qué?" Kurt levantó una ceja.  
Se encogió de hombros mirando a Kurt. "Tal vez tuviste una semana ocupada. Quiero escuchar sobre eso." Blaine dijo sosteniendo la puerta para Kurt, guiándolo hacia las calles ocupadas.  
"No fue tan ocupada, de hecho" Kurt admitió. "Dylan y yo hemos estado desempacado, pero ha estado tan metido en eso que ya casi acaba. Gracias a Dios. Estoy harto de eso."  
"Apuesto que si" Blaine rió. "¿Quieres comer un hot dog y caminar por Battery Park? Si vas a vivir en Nueva York tienes que ver la estatua de la libertad al menos una vez. Es un día maravilloso, probablemente uno de los últimos días agradables antes de que llegue el invierno."  
"¿Hot dogs?" Kurt hizo un gesto.  
"No tenemos que hacerlo" Blaine se encogió de hombros.  
"No, está bien." Kurt le restó importancia. "No soy gran fan pero estoy tan hambriento que comeré lo que sea."  
"Lo añadiré a mi lista." Blaine caminó hacia la orilla y detuvo un taxi.  
Kurt lo siguió. "¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué tienes que saber eso?" Kurt preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cadera.  
"Porque si alguna vez te estás muriendo de hambre, me gustaría saber que al menos comerías un hot dog, pero sólo porque estás muriendo de hambre." Hizo a Kurt entrar al taxi que había detenido e hizo lo mismo.  
Cuando estaban cerca del parque, Blaine encontró un vendedor y compró un hot dog para cada uno.  
"¿Por qué siempre tienes que pagar por todo? Es molesto."  
"Porque no me gustaría hacerte pagar por algo que apenas consideras comestible."  
Blaine le entregó la comida y le hizo un gesto hacia un camino que los dirigía a un lago.  
"Blaine, ni siquiera puedo lidiar contigo." Kurt sacudió la cabeza.  
"¿Sabes porque amo tanto los parques de aquí?" Blaine preguntó. "Este no es mi favorito. Amo Central Park, pero se siente casi igual."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque es como un lugar seguro entre la locura de la ciudad. A veces me siento tan solo en la ciudad. Eres un pequeño pez en un gran estanque de concreto."  
"¿Cómo nadas en concreto?" Kurt bromeó dándole un codazo.  
"Ah, ahora entiendes mi sentido del humor" Blaine rió.  
"Mucho tiempo contigo, supongo." Kurt le dio un mordisco a su comida. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y cuando Blaine trató de esconder una sonrisa, Kurt se sonrojó. "Cállate, te dije que no es mi comida favorita."  
"Lo sé, está en mi lista."  
Esperaron en la fila por un rato antes de subirse al bote que los llevaría a la estatua.  
Blaine miraba el agua, apreciando como la estatua crecía mientras se acercaban cada minuto. Era lo único que lo hacía sentirse bien entre la turbia agua, mientras el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte.  
"Esto es genial." Kurt murmuró, parándose cerca del barandal del bote. "A veces aún me resulta difícil creer que logré llegar a Nueva York. Ha sido mi sueño por tanto tiempo. Esto realmente me hace verlo."  
"Bienvenido a Nueva York" Blaine hizo un ademán.  
"¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálido." Kurt dijo, tomando su mano y guiándolo a tierra firme.  
"Odio los botes." Blaine admitió.  
"Anotado." Kurt asintió. Se detuvieron mientras Blaine tragó saliva y recobró la respiración. "Aw, espera. Odiaste eso pero ¿me trajiste aquí de todas formas?"  
"Claro." Blaine asintió.  
"¡Por eso me obligaste a comer un hot dog! No sé si debería agradecerte u odiarte." Sonrió.  
Empezaron a caminar sobre el largo sendero que rodeaba la estatua. Kurt sacó su teléfono y tomó varias fotos. Kurt se asombró, no sólo ante la vista de la estatua, sino también ante la vista de la ciudad que la isla ofrecía.  
"Increíble, ¿no?" Blaine preguntó, dirigiéndolo hacia un área irregular con pasto. Se sentaron y Kurt continuó viendo el agua. "Gracias por traerme aquí, Blaine. Realmente eres muy amable. Nunca esperé conocer a alguien como tú aquí."  
"Hay muchos tipos de personas en esta ciudad." Blaine murmuró.  
"Lo sé. Pez pequeño, estanque grande." Kurt asintió.  
"Esa es la peor parte." Blaine susurró, mirando sus manos.  
"¿Qué?" Kurt quitó sus ojos de la espectacular vista para enfocarse en Blaine.  
Él frunció el ceño, aun mirando sus manos. "A veces no sé si podré hacer una gran diferencia como doctor en una ciudad tan grande como esta. Hay tantas personas a las que ayudar y no puedo ayudarlas a todas, pero quiero. Miro a Savannah y deseo poder hacer algo más para ayudarla, para ayudar a todos los niños enfermos. Hay tantos, Kurt."  
"Hacer la diferencia en una vida es mucho más importante que no hacer nada." Kurt le dijo. "Como doctor, tendrás muchas oportunidades para ayudar a algunas personas."  
"O fallar." Él argumentó.  
"No si eres bueno en lo que haces. Si tienes la posibilidad de hacer la diferencia, lo harás." Kurt puso su mano en la rodilla y Blaine se sorprendió ante el toque. Miró a Kurt, quien le dio una cálida sonrisa.  
El corazón de Blaine se detuvo un momento y rápidamente desvió la mirada. "Si, tienes razón." asintió. "Es por eso que trato de ser amable con cada persona que conozco. Es por eso que me ofrecí a comprarte aquel café. No sabía quién eras o por qué pensabas que tenías que perseguirme, pero después de verte solo toda la semana, parecía que necesitabas un acto de amabilidad y mira a donde nos ha llevado eso."  
"Estoy muy contento de haberte seguido." Kurt sonrió. Cuando Blaine no respondió, dijo "lo digo en serio, Blaine. Es fácil hablar contigo y tienes un gran corazón... Es refrescante."  
"Gracias." Blaine dijo.  
Después de un rato, Kurt y Blaine regresaron a los botes. Kurt alcanzó la mano de Blaine y le dio un apretón cuando sintió el cuerpo de Blaine tensándose junto a él. Era calmante y Blaine se sintió más tranquilo. Se concentró en Kurt, en vez del agua bajo él, y lo hizo sentir mejor.  
Cuando salieron del parque, Kurt miró su teléfono y dijo "mi novio se quedará más tarde en el trabajo. ¿Quieres acompañarme y dejarme hacerte la cena? Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre y ya tenía planes de que cocinar. Odiaría tener que ver cómo se desperdicia esa comida."  
"¿Debería ser tan confiado?" Blaine usó la línea de Kurt. Aunque no era cuestión de confiar en Kurt. Había pasado bastante tiempo con él y se sentía cómodo a su lado. En todo caso, Blaine no confiaba en sí mismo. Sabía que en su estómago había un aleteo cada vez que veía a Kurt. Su mente se aceleraba tan sólo estando con él, le había pasado todo el día. Pero estar a solas en su departamento, ¿podía ser Blaine tan confiado?  
"Siempre." Kurt lo arrastró hasta un taxi antes de que Blaine pudiera cambiar de opinión.  
Cuando llegaron al edificio Blaine se sintió aún más nervioso. ¿Y si los planes del novio de Kurt se habían cancelado? ¿Estaría enojado porque Blaine estaba ahí con Kurt? ¿Kurt estaría resentido si su novio se enojara por eso?  
"Wow" Blaine dijo, entrando al apretado departamento. Cajas estaban apiladas contra la pared, había cosas tiradas por toda la habitación y parecía que aún estaban muy desorganizados.  
"No es mucho pero funciona" Kurt tiró su chaqueta en la silla cercana a la puerta. "Siempre he querido un departamento tan pequeño como una caja en Nueva York, esta es mi oportunidad, ¿sabes?" Miró sobre el desastre y añadió, "Lo siento. Odio cuando se pone así. Es un tornado cuando trata de organizar. Me vuelve loco pero se verá mejor cuando él termine."  
"Entiendo totalmente, porque mi departamento no es mucho mejor. Esta más limpio, tal vez, pero..." sonrió, mostrándole a Kurt que no había nada sobre qué avergonzarse. Todos en Nueva York vivían en departamentos muy pequeños. No era la gran cosa.  
"Planeaba preparar pollo para la cena esta noche. ¿Eso está bien?" Kurt camino hacia la pequeña cocina. "A Dylan no le importara si lo cocino sin él... Sólo quiero sacarlo del refrigerador, y me encanta preparar una buena comida cuando llego a casa."  
"Porque caminar hasta alguno de los muchos restaurantes que hay por aquí sería mucho trabajo." Blaine lo siguió, recargándose contra la alacena.  
"¿Te estás burlando de mí, Blaine?" Kurt se detuvo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Sabes? Apenas me doy cuenta de que no se tu apellido. Te invite a mi casa sin saber tu verdadera identidad."  
"Anderson" Blaine confirmó.  
"Oooh, Anderson, que elegante." Kurt se acercó más. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un deseo que Blaine no había visto jamás. "Doctor Anderson." Kurt sonrió tirando del cuello de su camisa.  
"No todavía." Blaine sacudió la cabeza.  
"Pronto. Serás un gran doctor Blaine." Kurt dijo tranquilamente. Sus dedos gentilmente frotando el suave material de su camisa. "Lo digo en serio. Ver tu amor por ayudar a otra gente sólo muestra lo apasionado que eres, es algo que desearía que más personas tuvieran."  
"Gracias." Blaine dijo, su cuerpo tensándose. ¿Por qué Kurt de pronto parecía tan cerca? ¿Por qué Blaine se sentía tan caliente? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaba deteniéndolo?  
"Desearía que hubiera más gente como tú en general. Pareces tan puro, tan honesto y generoso, y realmente me gusta eso de ti. Me has dado la bienvenida más cálida a esta ciudad. La voz suave de Kurt hizo que Blaine se sintiera incómodo.  
Definitivamente estaba caliente en la cocina. Las manos sudadas de Blaine se resbalaron del mueble del que se agarraba, y casi se cae.  
Kurt tomó su brazo y lo ayudó a recobrar la postura. "Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos, Blaine."  
"Yo también." Blaine susurró. El deseo con el que había peleado cada vez que miraba esos ojos azules parecía escapar de él. Tomó la cintura de Kurt mientras Kurt se acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron en sorpresa pero no se alejó. Nunca había besado a un hombre antes. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Había fantaseado sobre eso, pero besar a Kurt iba más allá de su imaginación.  
Sus labios eran suaves, tan cálidos. Sus manos se deslizaron a los costados de Blaine, dándole cosquillas. Blaine puso su mano en un lado del rostro de Kurt. Profundizando el beso, esperando probar más. Nunca había sido besado de esta manera. No era como besar a su novia...  
Su novia.  
"Mierda" Blaine se alejó de Kurt y lo miró sorprendido. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"  
"¿Disculpa? Todo lo que hice fue besarte. Tú fuiste el que involucró su lengua." Las manos de Kurt fueron a su cadera, como siempre que parecía que estuviera tratando de defenderse.  
"¿Lo hice?" Blaine estaba impresionado. Se había perdido tanto en ese beso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.  
"Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? Nunca debí invitarte aquí, Blaine. No nos conocemos tanto, y ciertamente no deberíamos besarnos así." Kurt caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
Él no se movió. Sabía que besar a Kurt estaba mal, pero se sintió tan bien. "No me quiero ir." dijo. Sus opciones eran regresar a su departamento, donde la tensión de su relación alcanzaba un nuevo nivel, o quedarse con Kurt. "Mira, sé que está mal, pero estaría mintiendo si digo que no quería hacer eso desde el momento en que te vi."  
La cara de Kurt se tornó roja. Mordió su labio nerviosamente y dijo "¿entonces qué hacemos?"  
"No lo sé." Blaine dijo sinceramente.  
Kurt lentamente cerró la puerta del departamento y miró a Blaine, una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos. "Sabes, mi novio no me ha besado así desde nuestro primer año juntos."  
"Sólo somos amigos" Blaine dijo. "Y merecemos ser besados así de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?" Era tan tonto tratar de hacer excusas, pero no le importaba. Había estado mintiendo sobre quién era por tanto tiempo. Esta podría ser finalmente su oportunidad de huir de las mentiras. ¿Cierto?  
"Blaine." Kurt se acercó más. Estaba tan cerca, Blaine podía sentir su respiración contra su piel.  
"No puedo hacer esto." Blaine susurró.  
"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt preguntó. Sus ojos azules miraron los suyos y sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Sabía que no debería hacer eso, pero esos ojos...  
Antes de que Blaine pudiera hacer algo coherente, estaba besando a Kurt otra vez. Los brazos de Kurt se enredaron alrededor de cuello de Blaine cómodamente y Blaine abrazo su cintura. Kurt profundizó el beso y sus manos se movieron a los hombros de Blaine. Guió a Blaine de reversa hacia la pared. Agarrando la pared en busca de soporte, Kurt rompió el beso. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó cuándo Blaine soltó un suave gimoteo.  
"S-si." Blaine respiro pesadamente.  
Kurt gentilmente desabrochó el último botón de la camisa de Blaine y deslizó sus dedos contra el pequeño estómago de Blaine. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó vacilante. Sin pensar, Blaine lentamente asistió. Levantó sus brazos para que Kurt le quitara la camisa. Se lamió los labios y soltó un suave gemido. "¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó.  
Blaine nunca lo había puesto a su predicamento antes. Nunca había estado con otro hombre. Quería, pero sabía que sus deseos estaban mal. Había escuchado a su padre por años diciendo que los hombres estando juntos era un acto sucio y que todos los que se comportaran de esa manera estaban muertos para él. Por esas palabras, Blaine sabía que nunca podía actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos hacia otros hombres. Le habían enseñado que era una elección. Aunque Blaine sabía que el deseo de estar con Kurt ahora no era una opción. Si tenía el valor, se alejaría de esto por el amor que su novia le tenía. Había estado con ella antes, pero nunca se siento como esto. Blaine no estaba seguro si podía renunciar a esto.  
"Si." Finalmente asintió hacia Kurt.  
Entonces Kurt sacó su camisa, la aventó hacia el piso de la cocina y comenzó a besar a Blaine de nuevo. Tomó a Blaine, sus labios aún unidos, y lo dirigió hacia la habitación.  
Eso hizo que Blaine se detuviera en la puerta. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y Kurt se congeló. Blaine puso sus manos en el pecho de Kurt y sacudió la cabeza. "Cambié de opinión." Blaine dijo con voz ronca. "No puedo hacer esto, Kurt."  
"No fue lo que pensé." Kurt dijo. "Me sorprende que hayamos llegado tan lejos."  
"Tengo una novia, no puedo engañarla. No puedo perderla. No es parte del plan." Blaine se alejó de Kurt y fue a buscar su camisa tirada en el suelo. "Esto fue estúpido."  
"¡A la mierda tu plan, Blaine! La vida no siempre va como la planeas. No somos perfectos. Nada funciona como quisieras. No siempre puedes esperar tener todo lo que quieres."  
"¡Ciertamente puedo intentar!" Blaine respondió. "¿Qué hay de tu novio? Creí que realmente lo amabas."  
"Así es, pero estamos en un mal momento." Kurt dijo tranquilamente. Su tono hizo que Blaine moviera la cabeza en curiosidad. Kurt bajó la mirada y dijo "sólo siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, Blaine. Me gusta tenerte alrededor."  
"Kurt, esto fue un error." Blaine dijo enojado. "Amo a mi novia y no voy a desperdiciar eso por alguien que apenas conozco. No lo haremos otra vez." Blaine rápidamente puso su camisa sobre su cabeza e irrumpió por la puerta sin otra palabra.  
Recargándose contra la puerta, Blaine respiró pesadamente y se mordió el labio. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer y rápidamente las limpió.  
Kurt estaba mal. La situación estaba mal. No importaba si Kurt hacía que Blaine se sintiera como otra persona diferente al hombre reprimido que siempre tenía que ser. No importaba si tenía la urgencia de actuar osadamente con Kurt; primero escabullirse al teatro y ahora seducirlo en un departamento. No importaba si Kurt hacía que Blaine se sintiera más vivo que nunca.  
Todo estaba planeado. No podía arruinar su futuro después de tanto trabajo.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a Helidra1 por comentar y también a las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y que han puesto sus alertas. La traducción no es la mejor del mundo pero me esfuerzo para que sea más buena cada día. Gracias por leer.


	4. Semana 4 Feliz cumpleaños

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "Come What May" de 4everklaine  
Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 4002263 (/)  
Su historia: .net(/) s (/) 10891275 (/) 1 (/) Come-What-May  
Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

Dos horas después, Dylan entró al departamento y encontró a Kurt sentado frente a la encimera de la cocina, con su cara enterrada en las manos. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Llegó y se sentó en el suelo junto a él.  
Limpiándose las lágrimas, Kurt miró esos ojos color chocolate y casi se ríe. Había estado tan mal desde que Blaine salió, sintiéndose culpable por besarlo. Y aun así, ver a su novio otra vez lo hizo recordar cuánto lo amaba y lo estúpido que había sido por pensar que necesitaba a Blaine. Tomó la mano de Dylan y dijo, "lo siento. He estado algo cansado toda la semana."  
"Es mi culpa" Dylan dijo disculpándose. "Hemos trabajado muy duro las últimas semanas para que el departamento se vea bien. He estado bastante apretado también. Creo que necesitamos un descanso."  
"Preparé la cena hace unas horas, olvidé que no ibas a estar aquí." Kurt mintió. El pollo ya estaba listo, pero era por Blaine, no porque se hubiera olvidado.  
Dylan reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y la culpa de tener a Blaine en el departamento empezó a crecer. Kurt sabía que estaba mal. Supo, desde el momento que invitó a Blaine, que algo malo iba a suceder. Kurt también sabía que se iba a arrepentir, no podía pretender que nada había pasado.  
Pero la otra parte de él esperaba que algo pasara, y quería tener ese momento a solas con Blaine para él mismo. Dylan había estado muy distante últimamente y Kurt empezaba a sentirse solo en la gran ciudad. Pensó que comenzar de nuevo en una nueva ciudad los acercaría más, pero era muy difícil. Blaine llenó ese espacio vacío y Kurt esperaba que estar con Blaine hiciera que ese espacio desapareciera.  
En vez de sentirse culpable, sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, no pudo confrontar a Blaine hasta el siguiente miércoles. Blaine dejó de ir a la cafetería. Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba evitándolo, y no podía culparlo, pero aún lo molestaba. Ambos habían cometido un error al besarse. Kurt estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba mal en vez de esconderse.  
Cuando Blaine entró esa mañana, Kurt se levantó y lo encontró en el mostrador. "Hola." dijo.  
"Hola" Blaine murmuró, dando efectivo al pagar su café.  
"Tenemos que hablar" Kurt dijo lentamente.  
"Lo sé." Blaine tomó su bebida y se sentó en su mesa usual. Kurt lo siguió.  
"Blaine, según lo que sé, ni siquiera eres gay. Quiero decir, tienes novia. No sé qué pasó el otro día, pero no puede pasar otra vez." Kurt puso sus manos sobre la mesa y dijo, "Dylan ha sido muy bueno conmigo por dos años. Dos años. Es mucho tiempo, no puedo mentirle sobre ti. Nunca le he mentido, y no quiero empezar ahora."  
"Lo entiendo." Blaine asintió.  
"No soy el tipo de persona que engaña. Me prometí que nunca lo haría." Kurt se mordió el labio nerviosamente.  
"Lo sé, siento lo mismo." Blaine asintió lentamente. "Lo lamento, Kurt." Miró sus ojos y Kurt sintió mariposas en el estómago ante la vista de esos ojos avellana.  
"Yo también." Kurt dijo, dándole una sonrisa triste. "Pero no quiero que esto nos haga dejar de ser amigos. En verdad me agradas, Blaine, y quiero continuar hablando y bebiendo café contigo."  
"Esperaba que dijeras eso." Blaine respondió. "Necesitas a alguien que te muestre los lugares más importantes de la ciudad."  
Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Kurt dijo, "sería un honor tenerte como mi guía turístico."  
"Es un plan." Blaine alcanzó su mano sobre la mesa y la tocó.  
Vacilando, Kurt la tomó y dijo, "este es nuestro acuerdo de que las cosas quedarán platónicas."  
"No será un problema. Tengo una novia, ¿recuerdas?" Blaine dijo, soltando la mano de Kurt después de darle un apretón.  
"Entonces, ¿no eres...?" Kurt se pausó, viéndolo sospechosamente.  
"No." Blaine negó con la cabeza.  
"Entonces no será un problema." Kurt dijo, pensando en el plan que hizo la noche anterior. Si no había esperanza para él y Blaine, y lo que pasó la otra noche había sido un accidente, entonces Dylan no tenía derecho de estar enojado sobre eso.  
"¿Disculpa?" Blaine estiró el cuello, inseguro de lo que dijo.  
"Quiero que conozcas a Dylan." Kurt dijo calmado. "Hemos estado así por un par de semanas ahora, creo que debería saber sobre ti. No quiero que se entere sobre ti después y me odie por mentir por tanto tiempo."  
"Seguro." Blaine simplemente asintió.  
"¿Entonces lo conocerás?" Kurt preguntó.  
"Sí, tráelo." Blaine dijo, moviéndose hacia atrás en su silla. Había estado tan tenso durante la conversación, y ahora finalmente se relajaba. "No tengo nada que esconder. Estás en lo correcto. No tenemos oportunidad de estar juntos, y quiero que estés cómodo pasando tiempo conmigo, como si sólo fuéramos amigos."  
"Gracias, Blaine. Estoy feliz de que seas tan comprensible." Kurt estiró su mano en la mesa y tomó la de Blaine otra vez. "Y Blaine, en verdad siento lo que pasó el otro día... Me he sentido algo solo, y realmente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo."  
"Está bien, Kurt. Te veo mañana." Blaine contestó.

* * *

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Kurt preguntó a Dylan más tarde ese día.  
"Cualquier cosa." Dylan rodó hasta su lado y rodeó a Kurt con sus brazos. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y suspiró.  
"¿Puedes ir conmigo por un café antes del trabajo?" Kurt dijo lentamente. No estaba seguro de cómo Dylan tomaría eso, pero tenía que pasar. No podía mentir sobre Blaine.  
"¿Por qué?" Dylan dijo sospechando. "Odio el café."  
"Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas." dijo sinceramente.  
Dylan se apoyó en su codo para mirar mejor a Kurt. "¿A quién quieres que conozca?" preguntó. "Ya me has presentado a Mercedes y Sam cuando nos trajeron comida la otra noche."  
"Es un amigo que conocí en la cafetería hace unas semanas." Kurt admitió.  
"¿Un amigo?" Dylan se apartó de él, sentándose en la cama. "¿Por qué voy a conocer a este amigo?"  
"¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?" Kurt se sentó y puso su mano en el muslo de Dylan. Dylan lo miró y él siguió hablando, "lo conocí hace un par de semanas, hemos hablado desde entonces. Tiene mi número telefónico y pasamos el día entero juntos la otra vez. Pero sólo somos amigos y quiero que lo conozcas porque creo que sería más cómodo si tú supieras que no tienes por qué estar celoso." Se mordió el labio, con miedo de cómo reaccionaría Dylan.  
"¿Pasaste todo el día con él?" Dylan entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Kurt. Empujó su mano lejos de él y se levantó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y crees que no tengo razón para estar celoso?"  
"Es inofensivo. Ni siquiera es gay." Kurt dijo no iba a mencionar que, sin importar su sexualidad, Blaine había parecido disfrutar el beso que compartieron el otro día. Blaine dijo que no era gay, y Kurt debía confiar en su palabra.  
"Si no es gay, ¿por qué te importa lo que pienso?" Dylan preguntó.  
"Sólo quiero que estés cómodo con esta amistad y que te agrade. ¿Por favor?" Kurt parpadeó varias veces hacia su novio. "Nunca he tenido un amigo, todos los chicos en McKinley estaban en el club Glee, así que era diferente."  
"No veo porque haces un gran lío sobre esto sí no significa nada para ti." Dylan argumentó.  
"Porque si significa algo, es mi amigo. Sólo quiero que entiendas eso." Se movió hasta la orilla de la cama y tomó la cintura de Dylan. "¿Por favor?"  
"Bien, como sea."

* * *

De mala gana, Dylan fue con él y Kurt empezó a sentir que era un error. Dylan tomó la mano de Kurt en cuando entraron a la cafetería, clamando posesión. Estaba celoso.  
"Estará aquí pronto." Kurt dijo esperanzado. Había una posibilidad de que Blaine se retractara y Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse sobre eso. Al menos podría librarse de esa reunión. Pero Dylan sólo sospecharía más, era mejor terminar con eso de una vez.  
Después de un rato, Blaine llegó. Compró su usual café y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Kurt. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Dylan y Kurt tomados de las manos. Se aclaró la garganta y estiró el cuello de su camisa. Tomando un asiento, Blaine miró hacia abajo.  
"Blaine, este es mi novio, Dylan. Dyl, él es Blaine." Kurt dijo incómodamente, haciendo un gesto entre los dos.  
"Un placer conocerte." Blaine nerviosamente estiró su mano.  
"Aja" Dylan la tomó desinteresadamente por un segundo antes de quitarla rápidamente, su otra mano nunca soltó a Kurt.  
"Quería que se conocieran porque quiero ser completamente honesto contigo, cariño, me agrada Blaine. Es un buen amigo y quiero seguir siendo su amigo sin que tú te sientas raro." Kurt le dio un apretón la mano de Dylan. Dylan siempre había sido posesivo y sabía que no estaría encantado con Blaine. Es por eso que tenía que hacer esto.  
"Prometo que respeto completamente tu relación con Kurt. También tengo una relación, de hecho le pedí a mi novia que viniera también." Blaine dio una sonrisa esperanzadora.  
"No estoy seguro de estar cómodo con esto." Dylan dijo honestamente. "Entiendo que tienes amigos, Kurt. Sam es heterosexual, y no hiciste que nos presentáramos así. Sólo lo conocí porque estaba con Mercedes. Me pregunto porque debes tomarte el tiempo para que conozca a Blake."  
"Blaine." Kurt lo corrigió.  
"Lo que sea." Dylan soltó la mano de Kurt y alejó la suya.  
"Te lo dije, quiero que estés cómodo." Kurt volteó su asiento para ver directo el rostro de su novio. "Sam es diferente... Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo entiendes. Lo conoces. Sabes que ha estado con Mercedes por un largo tiempo y no hay razón para que estés celoso."  
"¿Pero hay una razón para estar celoso aquí?" Dylan dijo enojado golpeando su puño en la mesa.  
"No, ese es el punto." Kurt argumentó. "Sólo no conoces a Blaine y quería decirte antes de que tuvieras una razón para estar enojado, como no decirte que soy su amigo."  
"No me hubiera importado quién es tu amigo. Es el hecho de que creas que tengo una razón para estar celoso." Se levantó y pateó su silla. "Por cierto, no me gustas, Blaine, y no creo que debas juntarte con mi novio." Salió estruendosamente de la cafetería, la campana sonando tras él.  
Blaine buscó la mano de Kurt y le dio un apretón. "No esperaba que eso saliera tan mal."  
"No es tu culpa. Apenas le dijiste dos palabras. Es muy sensible." Kurt sacudió la cabeza.  
"¿Entonces no le dijiste que nos besamos?" Blaine rió nerviosamente.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kurt dijo "¿puedes imaginar cómo se sentiría si le hubiera dicho?"  
"Tienes razón." coincidió.  
"¿Tu novia tendrá la misma reacción? No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres." Kurt suspiró pesadamente. Regresó a su asiento, soltando la mano de Blaine.  
"No, estará bien. No tiene razones para pensar que estaría con... un chico, así que no tiene por qué estar celosa." Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Estará bien. Creo que se llevarán muy bien, por eso quiero que la conozcas. Además mantiene la relación honesta."  
"Qué bien." Kurt le dio una sonrisa débil.  
"Oh, aquí viene." Blaine se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Kurt levantó las cejas al ver a la novia de Blaine. Blaine caminó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la guió a la mesa. "Él es mi amigo, Kurt. Um Kurt, ella es mi novia -"  
"Rachel Berry" Kurt exclamó, levantándose de su silla.  
"¡Kurt!" Rachel dijo lanzando sus brazos hacia él. Kurt la abrazó y por un momento se quedaron así, abrazándose. Cuando se separaron, Rachel sonrió, "es bueno verte."  
"Um, ¿bueno? Supongo que se conocen." Blaine encogió los hombros, confundido.  
"Kurt era mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria." Rachel dijo, su brazo aún en la cintura de Kurt. "Peleamos por todos los solos en el club Glee. Nos ayudamos con nuestra audición a NYADA. Éramos prácticamente inseparables."  
"Prácticamente." Kurt repitió. Habían sido inseparables hasta que ella se mudó y lo dejó atrás.  
"No puedo creer que se conozcan." Blaine se sentó y Rachel movió su silla junto a él. Kurt se sentó frente a ellos, sin quitar los ojos de su antigua mejor amiga.  
"Rachel es la amiga con la que me escabullí al teatro Gershwin." Kurt admitió, esperando que eso acabara con la impresión de Blaine.  
"¿Es en serio? Nunca me contaste sobre eso, cariño." Blaine exclamó. Volteó hacia Rachel y soltó una risa. "Kurt y yo hicimos eso el otro día."  
"¿¡Qué!? Olvidaste mencionarme eso." Rachel parecía asombrada. Tomó la mano de Blaine y dijo, "Kurt, éramos jóvenes e ingenuos cuando hicimos eso. No corrompas a mi novio. No puedo dejar que vaya a la prisión."  
"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" Kurt preguntó.  
"Conocí a Blaine hace casi tres años. Sólo éramos amigos los primeros tres meses antes de empezar a salir." Le sonrió con alegría a Blaine. "Nunca pensé que sería capaz de enamorarme otra vez después de Finn... Blaine me mostró que estaba en lo incorrecto."  
"Aw, eso es maravilloso." Kurt alcanzó su mano y la tomó. Una leve punzada de culpa se presentó en su estómago, sabiendo que había besado a su novio hace unas noches. Aunque habían acordado que era un error, y sabía que no podría lastimar a Rachel, no pasaría de nuevo.  
Blaine besó su mejilla y dijo, "no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy porque mi novia y mi amigo pueden llevarse tan bien. Es un poco extraño pero está bien, supongo."  
"¿Extraño? ¡Es maravilloso!" Rachel aplaudió. "Esto es el comienzo de algo hermoso. Kurt, lamentó mucho que no hayamos seguido en contacto después de la preparatoria. Quiero decir, después de que Finn murió, necesitaba romper toda conexión con Lima. No podía seguir, eso te incluía a ti... Verte, me recordaba a él demasiado... Y luego conocí a Blaine y todo cambió para mí."  
"Bueno, estoy feliz de que encontraste paz." Kurt le dio una cálida sonrisa.  
"Desafortunadamente, no podemos salir hoy, pero me encantaría verte de nuevo, Kurt. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros este fin de semana o la próxima semana?"  
"Eso sería genial." Kurt asintió. Tenía que pensar en cómo manejar eso con Dylan pero se las arreglaría.  
"Maravilloso, te veo entonces." besó gentilmente a Blaine y dijo "Te veo en casa luego, cariño. Te amo."  
"También te amo." Blaine dijo. Volteó hacia Kurt y dijo "eso salió mejor de lo que pensé."  
"Dímelo a mí." Kurt murmuró.  
"Espero que arregles las cosas con Dylan." Blaine le dijo.  
Kurt se levantó y puso su bolso en su hombro, "yo también, porque es su cumpleaños y yo-" se congeló. "Mierda" murmuró.  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Es su cumpleaños, y le hice esto. "Kurt pasó su mano por su cabello y dijo "tengo que ver si puedo hablar con él antes de ir a trabajar... Tal vez ya esté trabajando ahora. Te hablaré luego, Blaine."  
Con eso, Kurt se apresuró a la puerta, marcando el número telefónico de Dylan. No contestó, y Kurt siguió intentando.  
Nada.  
"Mierda." Continuó llamando a Dylan mientras caminaba a su trabajo, esperando que su novio contestara pero no lo hizo.  
Kurt no escuchó de Dylan hasta que entró a su departamento más tarde ese día. Sostenía un pequeño pastel en sus manos que había comprado en su camino a casa. "¿Cariño?" llamó.  
"Kurt." Dylan dijo. Estaba sentando en el piso de la habitación, organizando algo en una caja.  
"Te compré un pastel." Kurt lo levantó para que lo viera.  
"No tengo hambre." Dylan murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la caja.  
"Lamento lo de esta mañana con Blaine." Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.  
"No quiero escuchar sobre él." Dylan lanzó un libro a la caja. "No puedo evitar que seas su amigo, Kurt, pero no quiero escuchar sobre eso. ¿Está claro?"  
"¿Así que no quieres escuchar cómo me reencontré con mi amiga de la preparatoria?" Kurt preguntó.  
"No quiero escuchar nada sobre tu día." Dylan se levantó. "Tuve un día de mierda. Primero, mi novio olvidó que es mi cumpleaños, luego fui forzado a sentarme en una maldita cafetería, mientras mi novio me da razones para pensar que hay algo pasando con otro chico. Entonces voy al trabajo, donde tengo un terrible día, no me puedo concentrar porque sigo pensando en ese idiota en la cafetería, y luego mi novio viene a casa, y la primera cosa que hace es mencionar a ese tipo."  
"Sólo quiero disculparme." Kurt dijo, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.  
"No te molestes." Dylan pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la sala. Tomó su chaqueta del sillón y se la puso. "Creo que saldré solo esta noche. No necesito que me deprimas más."  
El contenedor en las manos de Kurt se resbaló y golpeó el suelo, salpicando de pastel y crema todo el lugar. "Por favor no hagas esto." Pidió, siguiéndolo a la puerta.  
"Debiste pensar en eso antes de decidir ser amigo o lo que sea de Blaine." Dylan azoto la puerta detrás de él.  
Kurt le dio un puñetazo a la puerta, descansando su cabeza en su mano. Todo era un desastre. Amaba mucho a Dylan y quería mantener a Blaine como su amigo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a mantener el balance sin lastimar a ninguno de los dos?

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias por su paciencia, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar pero espero hacerlo los fines de semana, lamento tardar tanto pero la universidad me mantiene muy ocupada. Una vez más, gracias por comentar y también a las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos.


	5. Semana 5 Funny Girl

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción autorizada de "Come What May" de 4everklaine  
Su perfil: .net (/) u (/) 4002263 (/)  
Su historia: .net (/) s (/) 10891275 (/) 1 (/) Come-What-May  
Glee no me pertenece, tampoco la historia, sólo me dedico a compartirla con todos ustedes. Espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

 **Nuevo mensaje de Blaine:**  
 _¿Puedes venir a cenar el viernes en la noche?_  
Ahora era martes en la mañana. Blaine le había mandado un mensaje la mañana anterior para decirle que se saltaría los viernes en la cafetería para llegar al hospital más temprano, y es por eso que no había ido el día después del cumpleaños de Dylan. Era más fácil con su agitado horario.  
Pero Kurt había notado que las visitas de Blaine a la cafetería se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes. No se presentó después de haberle mandado el mensaje el lunes, y Kurt presentía que eso pasaría ese día.  
 **Nuevo mensaje para Blaine:**  
 _¿No podías preguntar en persona? ¿Estás evitándome esta semana, Doctor Anderson?_  
Ver a Blaine en las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar le daba un cambio bueno a su paso, mejor del que café le daba. Kurt amaba pasar tiempo con Blaine, hablar con él, y tener la oportunidad de apartar el caos de su vida. Kurt definitivamente extrañaba a Blaine las mañanas en que no estaba ahí.  
 **Nuevo mensaje de Blaine:**  
 _Lo siento :( Rachel supuestamente sabrá esta semana si obtuvo el papel en el musical para el que audicionó, y está realmente ansiosa... Sólo quiero estar con ella tanto como pueda... Y quiero compensarte, si vienes a cenar con nosotros el viernes en la noche.  
_ **Nuevo mensaje para Blaine:**  
 _Eso sería genial, de hecho. ¿Las 6 p.m. funciona para ti?  
_ **Nuevo mensaje de Blaine:** _  
Eso sería perfecto. Ten una semana estupenda, Kurt. Te veo luego._  
Una semana sin Blaine hacia que Kurt se diera cuenta del impacto que Blaine tenía en su humor. Cada mañana, iría a la cafetería, esperando que Blaine estuviera ahí de todas formas. Si Rachel obtenía el papel, no tendría razón para que Blaine estuviera ahí y se podría unir a Kurt en las mañanas. Pero sin Blaine ahí, las mañanas de Kurt pasaron usualmente.  
Pero incluso el pensamiento de eso le hacía recordar a Kurt lo culpable que se sentía sobre Dylan. Blaine apoyaba a su novia, como se supone debe ser, y esa debía ser su prioridad. A diferencia de Dylan. Se levantó cada mañana y se fue sin decirle más de tres palabras a Kurt. Aún tenía un sabor amargo por lo que pasó en su cumpleaños, y Kurt no podía culparlo.  
El viernes, Kurt intentó recompensárselo. Se levantó temprano para encontrar a Dylan en la cocina, encontrado sobre un tazón con Lucky Charms. Miraba la mesa con una expresión cansada.  
"Hola." Kurt dijo en voz baja.  
"Hola." Dylan levantó la mirada. "Te levantaste temprano."  
"Te fuiste tan rápido la semana pasada, nunca pude darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Quería dártelo esta semana, pero nuestros horarios no parecieron acomodarse." Kurt sostenía una caja pequeña.  
"No fue un accidente." Dylan tomó la caja. "Estaba evitándote."  
"Lo sé." Kurt asintió, juntando sus manos. "¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?"  
"No lo sé." Dylan dijo, desenvolviendo lentamente la caja. "He aceptado que no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a Blaine, pero toda la situación aún me molesta, ¿sabes?"  
"Lo entiendo." Kurt se sentó en la silla frente a él.  
Dylan abrió la caja y su mandíbula cayó. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Preguntó, sacando el objeto. Lo giró en sus manos, mirándolo con admiración.  
"Llamé a tu mamá, porque no sabía que darte. Le dije que quería que fuera algo muy especial, particularmente después de lo que pasó el otro día." Kurt admitió.  
"Es el reloj de mi abuelo." Dylan puso el reloj en su muñeca, con los ojos aún muy abiertos. "Cuando murió, mi madre lo guardó en un cajón porque no podía mirarlo más. Era su cosa favorita. Mi abuela se lo regaló en su quincuagésimo aniversario de bodas.  
"Tu mamá me dijo que solías ser muy cercano a él, y ella sabía que apreciarías esto." Kurt sonrió.  
"Gracias." Dylan susurró. Buscó la mano de Kurt en la mesa y la tomó. "Lamento haber sido tan idiota toda la semana. Quiero compensártelo. Vayamos a cenar esta noche."  
"¿Podemos ir mañana?" Kurt preguntó nerviosamente. Eso no iba a salir bien. Podía notarlo por la sorprendida mirada de su novio.  
"¿Esto tiene que ver con él?" Dylan apartó su mano. "¿De eso se trata? ¿Estabas molestándome para decirme que ibas a un lugar con él esta noche?"  
"No es sólo él. Está saliendo con mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria. Me has escuchado hablar de Rachel. Se muere por verme, y quiere que vaya a cenar esta noche."  
Kurt frotó círculos en la palma de la mano de Dylan con su pulgar, tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
"Y él estará ahí también." Dylan señaló.  
"Estará con su novia. No puedes pensar que haría algo con su novia ahí." Se movió alrededor de la mesa y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dylan. "No haría nada en absoluto." Añadió.  
"Pero, ¿iremos a cenar mañana?" Dylan preguntó. "No te he visto lo suficiente últimamente."  
"Lo prometo." Kurt besó su mejilla. "Y gracias, esto significa mucho para mí."

* * *

Cuando Kurt llegó al departamento de Blaine y Rachel más tarde ese día, se sintió mucho mejor sobre su situación. Sí, Dylan había dudado al principio, pero saber que Rachel iba a estar ahí lo hizo sentir mejor. Rachel tal vez sería la barrera que evitaría que Dylan perdiera la cabeza.  
"Hola, extraño." Blaine abrió la puerta para Kurt, quien le dio un plato. "¿Qué es esto?"  
"Es una salada, doctor Anderson." Kurt sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta. "Supuse que si ibas a invitarme a cenar al menos podría contribuir con algo. No necesitas agradecerme."  
"Gracias, Kurt." Blaine sonrió, moviéndose a la cocina. Las encimeras estaban llenas con sartenes, platines, utensilios y contenedores vacíos. "La cena tal vez se tarde"  
"¿Por qué?" Kurt se sentó en la barra, mirando a Blaine luchando tratando de encontrar un lugar disponible en la encimera para poner la ensalada.  
"Rachel fue llamada para ir al teatro a ver al director de Funny Girl, la obra para la que audicionó. Presiento que se enterara si obtuvo o no el papel." Él dijo, apuntando a su desastre. "Quería prepararle algo agradable para celebrar. Estoy segura de que obtuvo el papel."  
"Ha sido su sueño por mucho tiempo." Kurt sonrió. Recordó los días en la preparatoria y como Barbra y Funny Girl eran todo de lo que Rachel hablaba. Si alguien se lo merecía era ella. "Estarían locos al no contratarla. Ha cantado Don't Rain On My Parade desde que tenía dos años."  
"Estoy preocupado." Blaine admitió. "Si no obtiene el papel, no se sentirá de humor para comer... Me sentiré mal si entra y se siente miserable... Quería ir con ella y tal vez pudiéramos ir a celebrar después... Ella no quería que fuera. Ha estado tan sensible últimamente. Creo que tiene miedo de no obtenerlo, y no creo que quiera que la vea triste si no lo obtiene."  
"Bueno, sólo tenemos que estar aquí para ella." Kurt dijo. "Estará agradecida de que hiciste esto por ella."  
"Eso espero." Blaine dijo. Se acercó a Kurt y preguntó, "¿cómo estuvo tu semana? De verdad lamento no haber ido a la cafetería. Iba a ir el martes pero Rachel insistió que me quedara con ella."  
"Lo entiendo. Se lo apasionada que es por Funny Girl." Soltó una suave risa. "Así estaba esperando por su carta de NYADA. En cuanto recibí la mía diciendo que era finalista, Rachel asumió que ella no había sido aceptada, porque no había recibido la suya aún y estaba angustiada. Cuando arruinó su audición fue miserable por un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera podía verme sin llorar."  
"Oh, cielos." Blaine pasó una mano en su cabello. "Si se puso tan mala por no entrar a una escuela, no puedo imaginar cómo estará si no consigue el papel de sus sueños en Broadway."  
"Estará bien." Kurt le aseguró.  
"¿Cómo está Dylan?" Blaine cambió de tema.  
"Él, no está contento conmigo estando aquí, pero saber que Rachel iba a estar aquí lo hizo sentir mejor." Kurt admitió. "No te preocupes, no permitiré que me detenga de verte."  
Blaine abrió la boca para hablar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo congelarse.  
"Está aquí" susurró. Se limpió las manos en su delantal y se dirigió a la puerta. "¿Rach?" Dijo hablando bajo.  
Kurt lo siguió y se detuvo al ver la cara de Rachel. Estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Blaine caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso.  
"¿Qué pasó? Preguntó.  
Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y dijo "¡Seré Fanny! ¡Obtuve el papel!" Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y él la levantó en el aire, dándole vueltas.  
"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Blaine exclamó. Blaine le dio un profundo beso a Rachel y Kurt desvió la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndose levemente inconmovible. Ver a Blaine besando a Rachel después de haber disfrutado sur propios besos con Blaine, hizo que Kurt se sintiera como si no debiera intervenir en el momento.  
Cuando Rachel fue devuelta al suelo con gentileza, se apresuró hacia Kurt y dijo, "Kurt, he esperado por esto toda mi vida. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido estar aquí para celebrar conmigo."  
"¡Esto es tan emocionante!" Kurt le dio un gran abrazo.  
"Lo sé." dijo, apartándose de él. Puso un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja. "He esperado toda mi vida para escuchar esas palabras, 'Rachel Berry, eres Fanny Brice.'"  
"Qué bueno que Blaine preparó esta enorme cena para ti." Kurt sonrió, guiándola a la cocina.  
"¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?" Rachel miro el desastre en la cocina y luego a Blaine. Lagrimas inundando sus ojos muestras se lanzaba a los brazos de Blaine. "Te amo tanto."  
"También te amo." Blaine se balanceó.  
Una vez más, Kurt se sentía fuera de lugar. Se movió a la sala para sentarse en un sillón. Era mejor darles tiempo juntos. Este era un momento especial en pareja y Kurt no quería interferir con eso.  
Cuando Blaine y Rachel finalmente se separaron, ella dijo "¿pueden darme un minuto? Quiero cambiarme y tener mis emociones controladas. Dejaré que terminen la cena y tomaré una ducha rápida."  
"Claro, no hay problema." Blaine dijo.  
Le sonrió a Kurt mientras se movía al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando Blaine volvió a la cocina a revisar el horno, Kurt se acercó a él y dijo, "que mal que sus padres no estén aquí para compartir este momento con ella. Estarían tan orgullosos de ella."  
"Decirles a sus padres no será un problema. Mis padres son los que tendrán una mala reacción." Blaine dijo, apagando el horno. Tomó los guantes, los puso en la encimera y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó.  
"¿Recuerdas el plan del que hablamos? Donde mi familia sabe exactamente lo que es bueno para mí." Blaine rodó los ojos. Cuando Kurt asintió, continuó. "No han estado exactamente emocionados por mi decisión en cuanto a mi pareja. Mis padres quieren lo que es mejor para mí, es por eso que quieren que tenga un trabajo estable en un hospital."  
"Correcto." Kurt asintió.  
"Bueno, sólo porque yo me rendí a seguir mi salvaje suelo, no significa que mi novia debería hacerlo. Quieren que lo haga. Broadway no traerá a nuestra relación un trabajo estable. Seguro, es Fanny ahora pero no lo será por siempre, y van a darme un sermón sobre eso. Blaine suspiró pesadamente. "Necesita un trabajo estable para ser buena para mi familia algún día."  
"Pues es buena en lo que hace" Kurt dijo, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación...  
"¿Puedes sacar una pila de platos de la alacena bajo el fregadero y poner la mesa?" Blaine preguntó. Buscó dentro de un cajón y dijo, "no dudo del talento de Rachel para nada, y creo que puede tener una carrera segura en Broadway a la velocidad a la que va. Mis padres saben que es talentosa también, pero no debe de tener la fe que tengo en ella también.  
"Eso es lo que te hace tan bien novio. Cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tenerte." Kurt le dijo. Soltó el plano que estaba en su mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Sonrojándose, se arrodilló para recogerlo.  
Blaine se apresuró y comenzó a ayudarlo. "Ten cuidado, no te cortes." Blaine le advirtió.  
"No te preocupes. Lo tengo." Kurt levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos a centímetros de los de Blaine. Ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos avellana y, por un momento, todo se congeló. Había algo sobre esos ojos que hacía que el corazón de Kurt se detuviera un momento cada vez. Lo odiaba porque sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sus ojos encontraron los labios de Blaine y entonces supo que tenía que alejarse antes de hacer algo estúpido otra vez.  
"Um, bueno, terminaré de arreglar la mesa." Blaine dijo incómodamente. Se levantó, recargando la escoba sobre la mesa.  
"Blaine." Kurt se levantó. Inhaló profundamente, cuando Blaine se dio vuelta para verlo. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto." Se inclinó contra la escoba, mirando a su amigo desde cerca.  
"¿Hacer qué?" Blaine preguntó.  
"Ese baile" Kurt admitió. "Sé que sentiste eso."  
"¿Qué?" Blaine preguntó con las cejas levantadas.  
"La energía, Blaine." Kurt se movió más cerca de él.  
"Por favor no hagas esto." Blaine susurró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus manos temblaban levemente. "Mi novia está en la otra habitación. No hubo tal conexión. Nosotros... no tenemos una conexión, Kurt. Deja de intentar que algo pase."  
"No estoy intentando hacerlo porque no quiero." Kurt de defendió. Definitivamente había algo pasando entre ellos. Lo podía sentir cada vez que miraba esos ojos. Eso no significaba que quería hacer algo al respecto, pero aún estaba ahí, y Kurt no podía manejar sus propios sentimientos.  
"Vayamos a cenar y ya." Blaine dijo, dándole la espalda a Kurt para sacar los cubiertos del cajón.  
"De acuerdo" Kurt puso sus manos en la cintura. "Pero creo que necesitamos hablar, Blaine."  
"¿Por qué?" Blaine preguntó, irguiéndose.  
"Porque no puedes besar así a una persona sin que signifique algo." Kurt dijo. Había algo que retenía desde el beso.  
"¿Por qué estás hablando de esto?" Blaine siseó.  
"Porque creo que hay algo que no me dices, y creo saber lo que es. Creo que estás muy asustado de admitirlo conmigo o con Rachel. Ni siquiera creo que te lo admitas a ti mismo."  
Blaine miró a Kurt, sus ojos parpadearon con miedo, y por un momento, no pudo hablar. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente y Rachel apareció un segundo después.  
"Ha sido un largo día y me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer." anunció, sin notar la tensión entre los dos hombres.  
Blaine siguió mirando a Kurt, quien sacó una silla para Rachel. Lo que Kurt dijo había hecho que algo se moviera en él y Kurt podía sentir que Blaine no estaba cómodo. Se mantuvo extrañamente callado durante la cena, mientras Rachel y Kurt discutían la idea de Rachel estando en Broadway. E incluso después, cuando los tres se sentaron en el sofá para ver una película, y Rachel estaba acurrucada entre los dos, Kurt no podía evitar notar que Blaine se retorcía en su asiento y parecía distraído durante la película.  
¿Kurt tenía razón? ¿Blaine estaba ocultando algo? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo impactará el futuro de los tres?


End file.
